Asgeir Amerton
Burning red by perzo.jpg|'«' Je sème ce qu'il est bon pour mon peuple, que cela soit le blé, ou des morts ! »''' Champion by erenarik-d49flyh.jpg|«''' Les vents pourront me repousser, les mers se déchaîner, jamais je n'abandonnerai ! »''' That is not my name by d1sarmon1a-d49qr1m.jpg|«''' Cernos nous veille, il suffit de dresser l'oreille à défaut de vider cul-sec sa bouteille »''' 6c12b24137d2b6957615764221853ef4-d4g9hg8.jpg|« ...' ''ses prunelles vermeilles à la lueur de l'émeraude, monstre des contes qui rôde. »''' Snow white and the huntsman by jo yumegari-d53wpyl.jpg|«''' Ma Rebelle, dois-je te rappeler que dans ton nom l'on retrouve "belle" ? »''' Hunter of the north by eronzki999-d4jygiy.jpg|«''' Des gens naissent pour vivre, moi je suis né pour régner.' » - Déclamation d'Asgeir' The spirit of wolf by mindmaskmrben-d62wuoc.jpg|'«' Suis-je seul ? N'entendez-donc vous pas ce Worg qui feule ? » - Asgeir le tenace Lord of wolves by perzo.jpg|'«''' L'heure n'est plus à la passivité, lame dégainée, il est temps de les égorger !'' »''' Présentation globale : Asgeir Amerton, arborant jadis le nom de "Fel'Delwyn" suite aux anciens événements qui ont sévis dans les Grisonnes, est un membre traditionnel du clan, appartenant à la Maison Amerton en brandissant le glaive sous l'égide de la Meute pour laquelle il sacrifierait sa propre vie au dépend d'autrui. De tous, il est considéré comme un homme enclin à la bonne humeur, franc et loyal qui n'hésitera pas à venir en aide aux plus démunies. Hélas, sa réputation est ternie par les nuées de voyages qu'il entreprend, que cela soit dans les comtés les plus hostiles ou les plus accueillantes, de nature avenante et bienfaisante. Bien que bohème dans l'âme, chacun de ses faits et gestes est issus d'un profond respect envers son père, le chasseur et Boyar de renom, Anderhole Amerton, pour lequel il serait prêt à déchaîner les turbulences de son courroux afin que ses terres puissent être un symbole éternel de paix. À ce jour, il est le compagnon et mari d'une femme répondant au doux nom de Lilyana Goldsmith qu'il nomme "Rebelle" en hommage à leurs péripéties qui ont vu naître une fébrile fille, la petite Swane, qui tient les rênes de leur avenir de part ses furtifs sourires. Description physique : Cet homme a hérité d'un charisme certain, se mouvant avec aisance tandis que ses bras noueux se croisent perpétuellement sur son buste saillant. Il rêvet un corps analogue à un câble d'acier tendu l'extrême par un entraînement perpétuel et drastique, une stature qui reflète une rigueur militaire agencée d'une gestuelle épurée, assurant une économie de mouvements remarquable au vu d'une endurance à toutes épreuves. De là, sa carrure et ses larges épaules et l'aura de force et de confiance qu'il inspire, son visage respire une doucur et une innoncence que l'on peine à croire, les traits qui épousent son visage lui donnant un air animal, ses cheveux d'une teinte mordorée tirant vers un blond propre à sa famille voguent sous une brise imaginaire, plusieurs mèches bohèmes retombant sur son visage. Pour autant, il est porteur d'une nuée de tatouages en tout point commun à une fresque épique, une horde de worgs sauvages s'entrelaçant inlassablemente. Asgeir est aussi indissociable d'une barbe qu'il semble affectionner qui suit le même teint que sa crinière, vieillissant son air et donnant sagesse aux sourires qu'il esquisse de ses lèvres ténues. Ses yeux, quant à eux, sont tels deux émeraudes qui scintillent dans les ombres et prennent au dépourvu quiconque les croise, ceux-ci étant censés refléter l'âme de ceux qui y plongent leurs prunelles. Bien que sa démarche soit souple, tantôt véloce, celle-ci en tout point semblable à son caractère. En effet, ce guerrier saura se montrer sauvageon jusqu'à franchir les frontières de la civilisation, contrastant avec la noblesse de par ses actions sans pour autant être porté sur la provocation, simple et élégant avec une touche de sympathie et de tendresse mijotée avec une force primitive et un coeur d'ourson. Il a sa façon d'être, personne ne pourra l'en juger, il vous reste simplement à la rencontrer, et qui sait, nouer une amitié. "Ah ! Asgeir ! La chose la plus simple à voir, la plus complexe à cerner !" - Un villageois des Conifères. Traits de caractères : D'un calme redoutable, cet homme appréhendera toutes situations en usant d'un esprit mis moult fois à rudes épreuves, il déploiera des stratégies et prépara avec une organisation hors-pair des assauts. Par ailleurs, lors d'escapade en territoires hostiles, il préfère être en solitaire, ayant ainsi une marge de manœuvre conséquente. Possédant dès sa naissance une nature glaciale et distante, vivre dans une tradition clanique l'a changé au fil des années, de sorte qu'il est bien plus sociable que dans enfance mouvementée. Asgeir est plus indépendant que la majeure partie des membres du Clan... Mais il n'en oublie pas pour autant de participer à la vie des siens lorsqu'il est présent et à l'étonnement de tous, il se montre habile conteur, orateur, et fait preuve d'une sagesse surprenante qui contraste avec sa personnalité si spécifique à son être. Désormais, de ce qu'on sait de lui, il serait bon enfant, mutin, son passé l'ayant privé des plaisirs simples qu'il redécouvre sous un oeil nouveau, laissant des rires enjôleurs échapper de ses lèvres, des sourires leurs faisant échos. Néanmoins, il semblerait que quiconque lèvera la main sur l'un de ses proches ou qui se mettra en travers de son chemin en paiera les frais, de son sang. Valeurs et croyances : L'honneur est pour lui l'un des piliers fondamentaux de sa vie, comme pour tous les membres du clan. Et qu'il hisse au rang de ces piliers ; la survie, car elle lui permet de conquérir davantage de gloire et de renommée pour lui et son clan. A ce titre il serait prêt à de très nombreux sacrifice, quitte à y laisser une partie de son corps ou de son esprit, pourvu que cela n'entâche ni la renommée du clan, ni son honneur à lui. Malgé la perte des siens décimés par Alwine Noble-Amie, il perpétue la tradition en silence sans pourtant clamer ses attaches, tissant sa vie sous un jour nouveau et au fil des ans, se laissant porter au bon gré du vent. En revanche, outre Cernos, il honore le Chasse-marée, Neptulon, auquel il voue un culte afin de briser les flots et lui accordant le maniement de l'eau. Artefact(s) notable(s) : Loin des collectionneurs avertis ou d'un aventurier invétéré, Asgeir est néanmoins porteur d'un mythique talisman Havroun, celui-ci appartenant jadis à Hati & Skoll dont les rumeurs prétendraient un ostentible lien avec le retour d'Ysgarn Syl'Arias. Ce pendentif lui aurait été légué par un homme à la chevelure hirsute d'un blanc de lin, non loin du Royaume déchu d'Albion qui a sombré dans la démence et les flammes. *L'Éclipse des Sylves, pendentif du Seigneur-Loup. Écrits à son égard : Outre des actes passés, certains choses s'encrent belles et biens au jour d'aujourd'hui, les mots s'envolent une fois prononcés, les écrits eux restent bien en vie, protégés des intempéries. Cet ouvrage est l'ébauche d'une histoire basée sur quelques passages de sa vie, c'est une histoire bien réelle qui se glisse dans un grimoire dont le nom évocateur semble être un sentier dont l'issue est incertaine, rédigé par la main d'un homme dont le nom s'est fait oublié. *L'Odyssé d'un Espoir, conte d'un jeune louveteau, si ce n'est un ours. De ce récit découle aussi une autre oeuvre nommé : "'''Le Géant des Forêts", rédigé et signé de l'inventif Zibulon Tourniquet, un gnome ayant fait la rencontre de l'antagoniste principal de ce roman